


Drabble: Ineloquence And Anger

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for cmpromptmeme 4 (lyrics) - it's beginning to get to me, that i know more of the stars and sea, than i do of what's in your head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Ineloquence And Anger

People often comment on her ability to compartmentalize, but it seems to her that Reid is far better at keeping his feelings hidden. There are times when people take him by surprise, but now that they're closer, she notices that more often than not his supposed surprise is Reid playing off people's expectations.

It shouldn't come as a epihany, not really. They're a guarded bunch and with the years of bullying and fearing CPS taking him away and dealing with his mother's accusations of being a spy, logically it should be more shocking that he appears to be so open.

She'd hoped that as their relationship grew, that he'd let her in, but for the longest time, it seemed like he resisted closeness even more vehemently. Even though she knows where it comes from, it's still grating that her lover doesn't fully trust her.

They were finally making steady progress before she had to die until Doyle could be caught.

Now that she's back...well, she knew better than to expect that they'd be able to pick up right where they left off, but being treated to two different people is depressing. The one at work or when they’re around other people reminds her of the old Spencer, playful and sweet, while the one in front of her right now is cold and distant.

“You didn’t trust that the team could help. Fuck Prentiss, you couldn’t even trust me enough to tell me what was happening. All that talk about being open and honest, did you even mean _any_ of it?”

It’s a question she realizes she doesn’t have an answer for.


End file.
